


Chickenpox

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “I told you I am fine.” Hannibal slapped Will’s hand away, a bite of irritation in his voice.“Hannibal, enough.” He reached for him again, pressing the back of his hand to his husband’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”“Am I?”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Chickenpox

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: When I was a kid, I got the chickenpox and my fever was so bad that I did in fact have auditory hallucinations of jungle animals. It scared me half to death.

“I told you I am fine.” Hannibal slapped Will’s hand away, a bite of irritation in his voice. 

“Hannibal, enough.” He reached for him again, pressing the back of his hand to his husband’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Am I?” 

He was also holding himself on the back of the couch, his eyes slightly glassy. A shiver ran through him, uncontrollable as his body overheated. “It’s another fever.” 

“I think I would know if I had a…a…”

“Doctors really do make the worst patients.” He lifted his hand, bringing it to his lips. “You’re sick again. I don’t remember you being this sick before we came here.”

“Maybe pulling me off that cliff did it.” He teased, giving him a little smirk. 

“Come on, we need to get you to bed.”

“Will, mylimasis, I am alright.”

He sighed. “You’re not strong enough to fight me, darlin’, not even close.” He kissed at his knuckles. “Come to bed, let me take care of you.”

Hannibal did not enjoy showing weakness, it was something Will had hardly seen him do, and when he did, it was often an emotional affair. It was as rare as his tears, held back away from others so they couldn’t strike at his vulnerability. So, Will begged and coaxed, he gently pulled, his voice soft until he had Hannibal in the bathroom. 

“Will you shower with me?” He asked, his hands already pushing at his clothes, sweeping over his skin, so hot to the touch it worried him. He knew he would never go to the hospital, not willingly and only if he was dying. 

“I would love to.” He sounded exhausted, but he stepped beneath the water with Will, allowing himself to be washed. He pressed their lips together, Hannibal letting out a sigh as he held to him, his body swaying slightly. It was harder getting him into bed. Hannibal was stubborn, insisting that he wasn’t tired, but Will could see the fatigue in the way he moved, hear it in the way he spoke. “Just for a bit, I’ll stay if you do.”

“Will you?”

“I promise.” They curled up together, Will pulling him into his arms and letting fingers run lightly up and down his spine. 

*

Two days later, red spots appeared on his skin, starting on his face and chest, then migrating all over his body. They covered his arms and legs, his back, and he even had a couple on his tongue that made it hard to eat and taste food. Will sat on the couch, Hannibal’s head on his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair, helping him to relax. Chicken pox, Hannibal had contracted chickenpox. They had not been able to trace where it had come from, only that he had come into contact with someone at some point that had it. Will monitored him, worried that he may develop complications from a disease he had never experienced. There was a sigh from his husband, an impatient sound that had a smile tugging at Will’s lips. 

“Hey, you awake?”

“Yes, mongoose.” He opened his eyes, looking drained. He caught Will’s hand, bringing it to rest on his chest. “You seem tired.”

“A little. How are you feeling?”

“Incredible.”

“Are you sassing me, Doctor?”

“I may be.”

“Really, how are you feeling?”

“Itchy, tired, my joints feel heavy.”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No, but I would like for you to lay with me.”

Will nodded, feeling more than a little worn out from constantly watching over Hannibal. They moved to the room, the dogs following them and curling up at the foot of the bed. Will pulled his head down onto his chest, and Hannibal’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He jerked awake to him talking to himself, the fearful tone of his voice spurring Will into motion. He switched the light on, then twisted around to Hannibal. He was turned away, curled on his side, shaking hard, fingers clutching the covers. He reached for him, gently grabbing his shoulder and pulling. Hannibal caught his wrist in a death grip, eyes wild and feverish as he looked back at him. 

“Hey, it’s me...it’s me.”

He looked confused, terrified, feral even. He swallowed, eyes darting around the room before coming to meet Will’s once again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” He wiggled his wrist and Hannibal moved his hand to his shoulder. Will’s fingers traced over his forehead, sweeping his hair back. He was feverish again, much hotter than before. “You were talking in your sleep, you sounded scared.”

“I was in and out. Mischa was calling to me, I could hear her voice around me, her laughter, her cries. They filled the darkness and I wanted to call out to you, but I could not.” 

“I’m here now.” He held to his cheek, brushing his thumb slowly back and forth hoping to soothe him. 

“It’s strange, being so terrified.”

“You’re allowed to be scared, love, you don’t have to pretend, especially when you don’t feel well.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m here, Hannibal, whatever you need, I’m here.”

“You know, you could become sick.”

“I’ve had the chickenpox; you don’t have to worry about me.”

“When you were a child, correct?”

“Yeah, my dad took me around a bunch of other kids, thought it would be better if I just got it out of the way. I had a fever so bad, I had auditory hallucinations.”

“What were they?”

“Zoo animals, like lions and zebras.”

Hannibal huffed out a laugh. “I would have preferred that.”

Will lay back down and Hannibal turned to face him, pressing their foreheads together. Will captured his hand, pulling it to his lips, then to his chest. “Sleep okay.”

“Promise me you will stay.”

“I promise.”

*

Will watched Hannibal like a hawk, catching his hands to keep him from irritating the blisters, distracting him with kisses and light touches and good food. It was a relief for them both when he was no longer contagious and had started to heal. Will collapsed, so exhausted physically and emotionally that he couldn’t help himself. “I think it’s my turn to take care of you, mano meilė.”

“Mmm.” It was the only sound he could make, and he felt fingers drift feather-light over his cheek. 

“Relax, let me spoil you.”


End file.
